


White Rhinestone Sunglasses

by weallfallout (fallout)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallout/pseuds/weallfallout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's fleeting brush with fashion. Or lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rhinestone Sunglasses

Dean tapped his finger impatiently on the steering wheel. He'd sent Castiel into the quickie mart for a six pack and some pie. It wasn't rocket surgery, and it sure as hell shouldn't have taken twenty minutes to accomplish. He frowned and wondered if he should bother going in after him.

Just when he'd nearly made up his mind, the passenger side door opened and he saw a shopping bag being shoved at him. After a thorough inspection, Dean decided that everything was in order. Castiel had even gotten the correct flavor of pie.

"Good job, Cas. Now, we just need to work on the spee--" Dean looked up from the bag and choked.

Castiel stared back at him calmly through the ugliest pair of sunglasses Dean had ever seen. They're cheap, white plastic frames that covered half of Castiel's face. As if that weren't bad enough, they're "artfully" adorned with more rhinestones than anyone that isn't a thirteen year-old girl should be seen around. Dean tried and failed to prevent a smile from spreading across his face.

"Cas," he began, barely suppressing his laughter. "Why are you wearing those?"

"They're to protect my eyes from the sun," Castiel said slowly, as if he were surprised Dean didn't know about sunglasses already.

"Dude," and he couldn't help but let a snicker escape him, "You didn't have to go and buy yourself some. I have some right here that you can use." Dean pulled out a plain, but perfectly good, pair of sunglasses from the glove box.

Castiel shook his head and the rhinestones glimmered in the sunlight. "These are better. I look more intimidating."

"...What?"

"The woman at the register said they were 'fierce.'"

And that was it. It took several minutes for Dean to stop laughing, and when he looked up, wiping tears from his eyes, Castiel frowned and asked what was so funny. Dean shook his head and reassured Castiel that his sunglasses were indeed, _very fierce_.

***

Dean had wrongly assumed that the sunglasses were a temporary thing. It was more than two weeks after he'd bought them, and as far as Dean could tell, they'd never left his face. Castiel seemed convinced that the reason people froze in shock when they saw him was fear, rather than confusion at seeing a grown man in white rhinestone-studded sunglasses.

Dean didn't actually mind the sunglasses much. They were ridiculous, but they kept Castiel from doing that thing where he stared unblinkingly at Dean for uncomfortable amounts of time (or rather, kept Dean from noticing it). And anyway, they were amusing. However, he had to start ordering Castiel to stay behind him and out of view on hunts, because otherwise he spent so much time giggling that it became a hazard. He'd also had to draw the line when Castiel had attempted to use his gun cleaning equipment to get vampire blood off of his precious sunglasses ("But the rhinestones will lose their sparkle, Dean!").

During the third week after he had bought the now infamous sunglasses, the pair stumbled across a group of ten demons plotting to take over a town. It was going to be a tough fight... until they all got a good look at Castiel's glasses. Castiel frowned as he exorcised the final hysterical demon, and turned to face Dean, who was wheezing and slapping his knees.

"Dean," Castiel removed the sunglasses, and his eyes were narrowed. "I don't think I should wear these anymore. Perhaps you were right about them not being necessary."

"No, no--" Dean struggled to catch his breath. "Dude, keep them! Did you see how easily we took those bastards down? Man, you are so _fierce_!" He barely managed to get the last word out before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

Castiel frowned and placed the sunglasses on the unconscious face of a young woman he had just freed of possession. They'd had a good run, but it was time they go to a more suitable owner. He considered her for a moment, and grudgingly admitted that she pulled them off better than he had.


End file.
